Secrets and Facts about Spongebob REVEALED!
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: Ever wondered how the hell Pearl is Mr. Krab's daughter? Or how fish can drink water UNDERWATER? Or how Sandy made her tree dome underwater? Well, the answers are all here! Read this story, and find out all the secrets to the Nickelodeon hit series! R&R please! Rated T for a few facts... like "bikini bottom..." - -
1. Chapter 1

**This story is all about facts on the creators, characters, and fun facts on the Nickelodeon, hit series, Spongebob Squarepants...**

Now that we're older, we know all the dirty jokes about Spongebob, like "Sandy Cheeks," or "BIKINI Bottom," but do you know ALL of them? I bet not! After doing some research, and a whole lot of background information, I recently found out some important facts about Spongebob, and the secrets of the show! You'll never believe it!

This story also might give you a few ideas for stories on Spongebob, so pay close attention! Now, read on, and learn the secrets and facts no one else ever knew about Spongebob, and his friends (and the creators/ voice actors).

... And also, I will reveal to you how Pearl is Mr. Krab's daughter, and what happened to his wife (I know the man who voices Mr. Krabs) But, I wanna see reviews and follows! ;)

* * *

1.) Each of the main characters in Spongebob Squarepants was inspired by one of the seven deadly sins. This surprising revelation was made in the audio commentary included with the episode "Plankton!" on the DVD boxset of the show's first season. The disc does not establish which characters match up with each sin, but as an avid Spongebob fan, I believe the comparisons are fairly straightforward:

1.** Greed** (_Mr. Krabs_) - this is by far the most obvious comparison that can be made. The avarice of Eugene Krabs is made painfully clear throughout the series. He is constantly thinking of ways to turn a profit, even if it involves taking advantage of his friends or putting them in harmful situations! In one episode, he sings a song called "If I Could Talk to Money"...and there's even a wiki page devoted to compiling all of his greedy plans!

2. **Envy** (_Plankton_) - another no brainer. With all of Krabs' wealth and good fortune, there has been an equal amount of hard luck and failure for his archrival, Sheldon Plankton. Plankton owns a struggling restaurant called "The Chum Bucket" and is consumed with the desire to achieve the success of his adversary. His life's goal is to steal the Krabby Patty formula from his Krabs and drive his primary competitor out of business.

3. **Sloth** (_Patrick_) - the guy lives under a rock for crying out loud! If that isn't enough to convince you, in the episode "Big Pink Loser" Patrick is given an award for 'doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else'. He then proceeds go back under his rock to protect his title.

4. **Pride** (_Sandy_) - the fact that Sandy Cheeks is from Texas alone should almost suffice for this one. She is a squirrel that is very proud of her heritage, so much so that in one episode she nearly moved back home! Sandy also takes a great deal of satisfaction in being the only land critter living down in Bikini Bottom among all the fishy folk. Though generally a good-natured individual, Sandy is quick to spout off about the greatness of the Lone Star state or to show off her athleticism in a karate match or a weightlifting contest.

5. **Wrath** (_Squidward_) - Squidward Tentacles has no qualms about expressing his negative outlook on life, whether it be by describing how much he hates his job at the Krusty Krab or through outward disdain for his two obnoxious neighbors. He is portrayed as a general failure who refuses to acknowledge his own personal flaws. This constant self-denial manifests itself in a sarcastic sense of humor and resentment toward the society that doesn't 'appreciate' his creativity and clarinet...erm..."skills".

6. **Gluttony** (_Gary_) - now this one's a bit trickier. Those who have watched a great deal of the series will have noticed a number of jokes about Spongebob having to remember to feed his pet snail. To be honest, Gary doesn't do a whole lot besides eating and meowing, and the meowing is often due to the fact that he is hungry. Once when Spongebob hadn't fed his pet, Gary is shown eating parts of their couch! In another episode, Gary runs away from home because Spongebob forgot to feed him for a while. Another time when Spongebob had amnesia, Gary ate a year's supply of snail food and became morbidly obese! This proves beyond a doubt that when left to his own devices, Gary would rather do nothing but eat.

7.** Lust** (_Spongebob_) - our final analogy is probably the least apparent because we typically think of 'lust' in a sexual sense. However, the alternative definition for lust is simply "a passionate desire for something". In this sense of the word, it cannot be denied that our absorbent yellow friend is an extremely lustful creature. Spongebob has a lust for life that is incomparable to most other cartoon characters - he yearns for the affections of both friend and foe alike, is eager to please, and will often stop at nothing to complete a task.

8.) Mr. Krabs has green eyes, he's 0-07 ft. tall, and weighs 5 ounces.

9.) There's a skinny, long neck fish, wearing a tani-sh shirt, who can e spotted in a few episodes, with his penis showing.

10.) In one particular episode, there is a family tree shown, and a male fish who comes up to Patrick, claiming him to be royalty, and that he is the heir to the royal throne. By proving it, he shows Patrick and Spongebob a family tree, and it is confirmed, that Patrick is indeed related to royalty. Later, he returns claiming that Patrick is not the chosen, and it is actually GARY, Spongebob's pet snail, who is the true heir to the throne. Patrick and Gary are both on the FAMILY TREE! ... that means, that Patrick and Gary are second cousins. To see the family tree, copy and paste this into your search bar to see the full picture of the family tree. (** . /_ **).

10.) Mr. Krabs was born in 1942, making him 72 years old as of this year.

11.) Stephen Hillenberg, the creator of the show, is a former Marine biologist IRL, and an ex-science teacher.

12.) The women who voices Karren, Plankton's wife, is (in real life) married to the man who voices Spongebob.

13.) Squidward is not a squid. He's actually an octopus. Only reason he doesn't have eight legs, is because the creators thought he looked "to burdened" with eight tentacles.

14.) Speaking of Squidward, most people believe Squidward to be in his 50's or late 40's or something... he's really 32 years old, still young.

15.) The fish who always yells "MY LEG!" during moments of chaos on the show is named Fred.

16.) A fungi discovered in 2011 was after Spongebob, and it's called _Spongiforma Squarepantsii_.

17.) Victoria Beckham has done a voice-over for the show, as Queen Amhitrite, wife of King Triton, ruler of the Seas.

18.) Amy Pohler voices Granny.

19.) Johnny Depp voiced Jack Kahuna Langua, the surfer in the episode when our deep sea friends were stranded, and had to Surf the wave known as "The Big One.)

20.) The Krusty Krab (BELIEVE IT OR NOT!) is really a lobster trap! Or a CRAB trap, since that's where Mr. Krabs spends most of his time.

21.) Patrick Star wweighs 2 ounces, and Spongebob weighs 1 ounce.

22.) Spongebob was originally named "Spongeboy," but was copyrighted by a fricken mop! -_- Since they couldn't use the name, they changed it to Spongebob. He looked basically the same, but wore a green hat.

23.) Bikini Bottom is thought to be a dirty joke because of the name, but Bikini Bottom is actually an underwater city beneath the real island of Bikini Atoll. The island is located in Micronesia. It was also the site of many nuclear tests done by America in the 1940s and '50s.

24.) The voice of Plankton, Doug Lawrence, is also the voice for Larry the Lobster and the fish head, Johnny! In addition, comedian, Tom Kenny a.k.a. Patchy the Pirate plays voice of Spongebob himself, Gary the snail, the French narrator and lots more!

25.) Spongebob Squarepants has an impressive list of celebrity guests that appeared in some episodes:

**Pink** (singer) - Pink appeared in a pirate costume while singing a pirate song in "Truth or Square" (from Season 6)Gene Simmons (singer & bassist of Kiss)

**Gene** appeared in "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (from Season 5) as the voice of the Sea MonsterVictoria Beckham and Sebastian Bach (Skid Row)

**Victoria **plays voice of Queen Amphitrite, while Sebastian plays her son, Triton in "The Clash of Triton" (from Season 7)

**Johnny Depp** (actor) - Multi-award winning actor Depp plays voice of Jack Kahuna Laguna in "Spongebob vs The Big One" (from Season 6)

**Others**: David Bowie, Will Ferrell, Tina Fey, Whoopi Goldberg, Robin Williams, etc

26.) Starfish do not have brains, hence the portal of Patrick as "dumb."

27.) Spongebob's birthday is on July 14, (the same day as mine!XD) 1986, according to his drivers license.

28.) Spongebob is the only surviving nicktoons from the 90's.

29.) Spongebob was worked at the Krusty Krab for 31 years.

30.) Spongebob Squarepants re-used multiple background tracks that were created for The Ren & Stimpy Show.

31.) Do you remember the episode when Spongebob broke his butt in a skiing accident qwith Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward, and vowed to never, ever to go outside ever again? Here, this might help refresh your memory; he took 3 fake objects, and made them his friends, known as Penny, Chip, and Used Napkin. Well, Penny Chip, and Used Napkin are actually symbols for Money, Food, and Sex.

32.) A starfish can turn it's stomach inside out...

33.) Mr. Pink, and Mr. Krabs are the two best "world's smallest violin players" in the world, ever known to man.

* * *

So, this was only chapter 1 of this story. There's still a LOT more to tell! did you enjoy it? Did it blow your mind? Lemme know what you guys think, and if you any pf you want to know more secrets about certain characters, like Sandy, Larry The Lobster, Pearl, etc.

~Starscream's Biglover OUT!

**Reviews= Happiness**

**Happiness= Writing**

**Writing= Quicker Updates**

**Quicker Updates= Happiness for YOU : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is all about facts on the creators, characters, and fun facts on the Nickelodeon, hit series, Spongebob Squarepants...**

Sorry it took so long to reply update guys! :P I've been busy with a few other stories, but I'm back. This might be the last chapter, or I might have another chapter up. but we're getting to the end, guys! :)

Anyways, I did some more browsing, and searching, and I found some more stuff. Here it is for you! The secret on HOW Pearl is Mr. Krab's daughter! The moment we have been waiting for, for over 14 years! And it stats... _NOW_!

* * *

1.) **Pearl Krabs (how can a whale be related to a KRAB?):**Before we come up with theories, or possible explanations, we need to look at what we know. Pearl Krabs is the daughter of Eugene H. Krabs, and is voiced by Lori know that Pearl is portrayed as a sixteen year old Sperm Whale, as revealed in the episode _Whale of a Birthday_. We also know that Pearl is the exact _opposite_ of Mr. Krabs; Mr. Krabs has a Scottish accent, and is portrayed as a cheap Krabs, saving all of his money (usually seen bathing with his $$), but Pearl tries to save every bit of cash she gets, and speaks in a more snobby accent (anyone got any ideas about her accent? :/ I got nuthin.) This proves to be evidence of Pearl being adopted.

But, there is another theory that Pearl is related to Mr. Krabs, and is the biological daughter of him. Mrs**. **Krabs was or is the mother of Pearl Krabs and the wife of Eugene Krabs. She either died from an unknown cause or she divorced Eugene. Mr. Krabs says in a book, that Pearl takes after her mother. She is the daughter in-law of Betsy Krabs & the late Victor Krabs. It is unknown If she will ever appear in the show.

There are many legends, and fables to how Pearl is Mr. Krabs daughter, which is (and I think I say this for ALL of us) the biggest mystery of Spongebob Squarepants; and Mr, Krabs wife. After doing multiple researches, I have come up with two, possible theories:

**Theory #1: **The truth is that Pearl Krabs was adopted from SEA CARE.  
Apparently she was rescued by OPS (Ocean Protection Services) when her blowhole was captured by fisherman during a coast-to-coast trip. Mr. Krabs adopted her from SEA CARE.

Therefore, she is not just an international adoptee, but INTER-SPECIES adoptee.

**Theory #2: **Pearl is really is related to Mr. Krabs, and is his biological daughter. This could be that Mrs. Krabs is a Sperm Whale (like Pearl). Thus, Mr. Krabs mated with a Sperm Whale, who gave birth to Pearl. It is unknown of how she died though (old age, murdered, or a disease? We don't know).

**Theory #3 (more evidence of adoption): **Mrs. Krabs died of an unknown cause, or was killed, or perhaps old age (concideraing the fact that Mr. Karbs is apparently 70 years old... death of old age?). Either way, she died, and Mr. Krabs was heartbroken, so he decided to later adopt a child, thus being Pearl.

Whatever the case, Pearl is a recurring character in the series, who was most notably seen in the episode Bossy Boots and _The _ _Chaperon_. She is a sperm whale, which means Mr. Krabs was once married, and her mother was most likely a whale (if relative to **Theory #2.**).

**2.)** **Theory behind Spongebob: **SpongeBob SquarePants is one of those classic, timeless ideas: It's about a talking sea sponge who lives in a pineapple at the bottom of the sea whose mascot is a meowing snail and who works in a restaurant owned by a crab. OK, sure, it sounds kind of bizarre when you put it like that, but what cartoon premise doesn't? Children's cartoons are metaphors; it's not like the creators were trying to say that these characters are literally mutants or something.

**The Theory: **According to one strangely convincing theory posted on Reddit, the show is really about nuclear testing. SpongeBob and his friends look and act the way they do because of their exposure to the radiation from atomic bombs dropped in the area around Bikini Bottom, where the show is set.

First of all, the fact that a talking sponge lives in a place called Bikini Bottom isn't some roundabout reference to human contraception - the show is set under a real place called Bikini Atoll, which is confirmed by the official Nickelodeon-written-synopsis. And here's where it gets interesting: Back in 1946, the U.S. government detonated a couple of atomic bombs there, one of which was set off underwater. SpongeBob fans might be familiar with this particular mushroom cloud, considering that similar explosions are used on the show whenever a character so much as drops a pin on the floor: Suddenly, all the weirdness in this cartoon starts making sense: The characters were normal sea creatures until the radiation from the explosion mutated them into sentient freaks. Even the landscape changed, allowing giant pineapples to grow out of the ground. Not only does this theory make sense, but it also provides answers to a lot of previously unanswered questions that have baffled fans for years, such as "How the hell did Mr. Krabs father a goddamn whale?"

Now, what we DO know, is that the creator of the show is a Marine Biologist, who was stationed at a base on an island called Bikini Toppless (or something like that... I explained it in the previous chapter). The creator of the show did secret atomic bomb sightings underwater, causing the radiation to affect the sea creatures.

**Writing= Quicker Updates**

**Quicker Updates= Happiness for YOU : )**


End file.
